


Rising Darkness

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comics Are Wacky, Gen, Is Grand Theft Art a Tag?, Kara's not feeling herself, Kleptomania, Short, Weirdly the show is trying to be accurate to Bronze Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Not content to just steal little old ladies' Vodka, Kara, unknowingly affected by the Black Kryptonite/Haram-El split, admires her latest acquirement through stealing. The Mona Lisa!





	Rising Darkness

Kara landed at the steps of a somewhat rundown looking warehouse, and phased through the locked door guarding it. She walked over to the only thing in the entire warehouse that looked brand new, a keypad.   
She smiled and typed out a combination on it that was ridiculously complex for any human to begin to decipher. The floor by the panel seem to slide away revealing a staircase down.  
She walked down the staircase, through the darkened hallway, and into a very large chamber. She hit a panel and lights rose, highlighting a lot of various objects in special glass cases. She didn't want her collection to be tarnished after all.

All in all, the objects combined were not worth an exciting amount. She didn't collect them for their value though.  
Even the object in the center of her collection. Far more valuable than all the others. Her latest acquirement. It was protected by glass as well. A very famous painting. Kara smiled. “You are my favorite so far. You're so pretty. You're so beautiful. You are indeed worth all this trouble for. Creating a copy of you to put in your place was honestly enjoyable. Silly humans. Thinking I wouldn't know that you were stored safely away and a copy made over a hundred years ago replaced you on display.”

The painting smiled back, or rather, it displayed the famous smile everyone knew about. After all, the painting was the Mona Lisa.

Kara grinned happily, and walked back out, content her secret collection was safe.   
As she walked up the staircase and closed it back up again, she looked up at the ceiling of the warehouse and smiled. “It's great to be me.”

**Author's Note:**

> The line Kara speaks about the Mona Lisa is actually correct.  
> The last time it was stolen, they made a perfect or near perfect copy, and put that up on display.  
> It's why no one has actually tried to steal it. :P  
> Because a lot of people know it's not the real one, which is stored safely away.
> 
> This show is making her do things she normally wouldn't do, and act like she wouldn't. So it's obvious she's been influenced by the Russian version thanks to the Black Kryptonite/Haram-El.


End file.
